cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Strongest Magician of the World
}} "The adapter gets some information from Sandalphon and Metatron, who are split up from the group, that they have discovered the person who attacked the Angel AIs in ALICE. After arriving at the destination at once, there are many injured Angel Series on the ground. And the one standing in the middle of the injured AIs is a woman named Ellen M. Mathers. Her goal is to use these angels to create artificial spirits. There are many angels being caught, and are used as experiment subjects. Please gather your power with the spirits, and stop Ellen M. Mathers's plan for good!" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) The Strongest Magician of the World is an Ultimate Wizard Quest released for the 1st Date A Live collaboration event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Spectre difficulty instead). After the events of Another Her, the group rushes to help Sandalphon and Metatron, who are under attack from Ellen M. Mathers. Ellen M. Mathers is surprised to see them all there, and asks how they managed to get there in the first place, since she thought she was the only one with a transporter. Kotori Itsuka tells her that they managed to find another transporter lying around and used that. Ellen M. Mathers admits that she is impressed that they managed to find it, but then asks them to stop interfering in her work. Kotori Itsuka refuses, to which Ellen M. Mathers asks why they insist on interfering, especially since they don't know the "true value" of the Angel AIs. Mana Takamiya asks her what she is even talking about, and Ellen M. Mathers explains that angels are miracles given form. She admits that the Angel AIs of ALICE are of a different nature than those of their own world, but still possess immense power regardless. She says that it might be possible to create an artificial Spirit using them as a medium, and asks them if they think it sounds like a dream come true. She tells Sandalphon and Metatron that they will be especially helpful in her goals. The two refuse to let Ellen M. Mathers get her way, while Tohka Yatogami and Origami Tobiichi tell them to get the others to safety and fall back. The adapter battles Ellen M. Mathers, who switches to using her CR-Unit to fight. All of the spirits try to attack in order to stop her. However, she keeps on fighting, although she admits they put in a good effort. Mana Takamiya, exasperated, asks if that wasn't enough, while Kotori Itsuka wonders how she could be so powerful. Metatron tells the others that her and Sandalphon will attack to give them an opening, and they should attack as hard as they can as it won't last long. Tohka Yatogami says that they of all people should not be taking a risk like that, but they insist that they don't plan on going down while reminding them to be ready so the opportunity isn't wasted. They go to attack, but Ellen M. Mathers remarks that while they were fast, they were not fast enough. However, Kurumi Tokisaki appears and uses her abilities to speed up the others to make them faster. They use the opportunity to attack, and manage to defeat Ellen M. Mathers. She then activates her transporter in order to escape. Kotori Itsuka expresses surprise that Ellen M. Mathers managed to survive the attack, but suddenly Yoshino Himekawa and Yoshinon mention that they are starting to fade away. The Yamai Sisters express disappointment at not having more time to talk, but thanks the adapter for their help. The other girls start to disappear and return to their world, and also thank the adapter. Soon only Tohka Yatogami and Origami Tobiichi remain, and they thank the adapter, Sandalphon, and Metatron for their help, and says she is sure they will meet again some day. Sandalphon and Metatron say their goodbyes as well as Tohka Yatogami and Origami Tobiichi disappear and return to their world. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''The world's strongest?: '''Ellen's reliance on realizers has severely weakened her physically. She can barely swim 25 meters with a swimming board. * '''Territory: '''A space under the complete control of its user. Can be used as a barrier, a trap, or to attack. * '''Eternal Youth: '''By manipulating her realizer's regenerative function, Ellen is able to maintain a youthful appearance despite her real age. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Collab Spectres